Too Small
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel let's curiosity get the better of him, and the end results could be dangerous.


Title: Too Small

Summary: Estel's curiosity gets the better of him.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own them, something about me harming them too often.

A/N: This is a short ficlet I wrote in a few hours. The PB beat me unconscious and when I awoke I started typing! ANy reviews would be welcome.

It was a sunny day in Imladris, however one of it's inhabitants was sweating as he ran to catch up to his brothers. "Dan wait, you know I can't keep up." Estel begged the elf who had at least a two hundred yard advantage on him.

Elladan acted as if he did not hear the small adan running behind him, he merely slowed his pace without the child even knowing. When Estel caught up to him, he acted as if he were out of breath. "Estel, you caught me."

"Dan, you know I cannot catch you. You let me on purpose."

Elladan tried to look shocked, but soon lost his composure and fell into a fit of laughter. "Come Estel, you look hot, and I will not have Ada's wrath to deal with if you come down with anything." Elladan stopped talking of it when Estel's face fell. He had always been different from everyone else in Imaldris, and when he fell ill it was only another reminder that he was not an elf.

Placing his arms around Estel he listened to the somber child giggle with glee when he was lifted above his head and Elladan took off running back into the house. He did not stop running until they broke through the dining hall, and Elladan stopped swiftly when he saw the look on his father's face. It was one of amusement but also, one of annoyance.

"I should think that you would both come in like members of the House of Elrond and not like some wandering mischevious beings. Now do close your mouth and sit down an eat."

Estel quickly went to his seat beside Elrohir and sat down. It was unusual for his ada to be so angry, and he wondered why. He did not have to wait for long, for his ada turned to Elladan and spoke. "I wish for you to be careful with your brother today."

Elladan could not take his father's somber mood, and asked. "Ada, what troubles you so?"

Elrond put his hands up and rubbed his temples, staving off the rising headache that was forming. "Do you not recall what happened four years ago this week?"

Elladan looked preplexed, as did Elrohir and Estel. No one at the table seemed to know the answer except the elven lord. Sighing he looked not at his twin sons, or his advisor who had been sitting beside him in silence, but at the six year old adan Estel. "Four years ago someone very dear to me died this week. I try not to think of it, of the horror, the pain which it caused, but it is when I see the gift he left me that I recall what a good man he was."

Elladan and Elrohir finally understood what their father was speaking of and each held their heads down in sorrow. Arathorn had been a great friend to them all, even going as far as to give the twins the daggers which they carried now. Estel was filled with questions.

"Ada, who are you talking about, what happened to him?"

"Estel, these are questions better left for another time. Just know that he was a great man, and that one day you will know of his life and his triumphs. Now I thought you were going to watch your brothers practice their sword fighting today?"

At the look of excitement on his son's face, the worries of old seemed to disappear if only for a moment. There was nothing like the innocence of a child. A few minutes later his three sons left for the training ground. Lord Elrond had to admit that the beauty of just one smile from any of his sons could tame his wildest fears, or wash away his deepest sorrow. Feeling much more himself, he decided he would take a leisurely stroll through the gardens, foregoing his usual afternoon of paperwork.

Estel watched Elrohir and Elladan practice for many hours. The whirl of the blades casting silver glints upon the ground when caught by the sun's rays. More than anything he wished to have a sword of his own, to make it twirl in his fingers as his brothers did. When the last of the afternoon sun was making its way behind the mountains the twins stopped. "Estel, it is time we head back home, gather up your things."

Estel picked up the wooden sword Elrohir had given him last year for his birthday. He had been so happy when he had unwrapped it, and played for hours on end with it, pretending he was a great elven warrior like his ada. Thinking nothing of it he went over and picked up Elladan's sword and tried to twirl it in his hands like his brothers had. The sword however was heavy and Estel could not hold it up properly. It was just about to fall from his hands when Elladan turned around. "Estel, Do not touch my sword! You are far too young and the sword is too heavy for you. You could have been hurt gwador nin."

Estel let go of the elven sword. It had not been that heavy, and he had only wanted to hold it for a second or two. "Elladan, can't I have a sword like you?"

Elrohir answered for his brother when he saw the utter horror in Elladan's eyes. "Estel, swords are dangerous, and you are but a child. One day you will have a sword, but for now these are too big for you."

"Is there no sword which is not to big for me?"

Elladan finally finding his tongue spoke, "Estel, elven swords are made for each person. There is no sword in Imaldris small enough for you."

"If there was a sword small enough for me could I use it then?" Estel asked his face full of hope.

Both Elladan and Elrohir stood for a long minute, each thinking and then realized Estel would have to have a sword made to fit his small hand, agreed. "Yes, Estel if there were a sword small enough for you, then you could use it." Elladan smiled with accomplishment. He knew that the elvensmiths would never make a sword for someone as small as Estel, for if they did his father would flay them alive for putting his son in harm's way. Grabbing ahold of Estel's hand all three walked back to the house.

After a hearty dinner they all went into the Hall of Fire for a few songs before bed. Estel during dinner had explained his deal with Elladan to his father. Elrond had given the twins looks of horror, but turned to Estel and spoke. "You are not to touch your brothers, Glorfindel's, Erestor's, mine, or any other elves' sword in the house is that understood?" When Estel had hung his head Elrond had pulled him into his lap. "I only say this to keep you safe little one. Elven swords are not made for children."

Elrond now smiled at the same inquisitive boy who had endless questions dozing off on the chaise next to Erestor. His advisor tried to look annoyed at the fact of the child asleep atop him, but Lord Elrond saw him as he tucked his own robes around the child when he shivered. Deciding the evening should come to a halt Elrond rose and went over to Estel. "I believe I will take Estel up to bed now, if you will unwrap him from your robes Erestor."

The scowl on the advisor's face soon melted when Estel tried to cling to him when stirred from his sleep. "He does have a way of creeping into your heart does he not?"

"That he does my old friend, that he does." Elrond said lifting Estel into his arms. Estel snuggled deep in the folds of his robe, and muttered in his sleep. "Ada, I'm cold, you took my covers."

Elrond wrapped the boy further into his robes, covering him completely, and walked off to put him to bed. Up the stairs he went and down the hall. Once he entered his room, he thought of lighting the candle beside Estel's bed, but did not wish to waken the boy. He simply laid him down and pulled the covers up to his chin. As he stood back up he stared down at the small little boy who only four years ago had come to him. It was fate that had brought Estel into the House of Elrond, and it was fate again that melted the wall Elrond had put up when Celebrian had left. He wondered many times just how it had happened, but looking down he could see the smile filter across the sleeping face, and knew it was because he treasured him as if he were his own.

Placing a kiss upon his brow, and tucking him in again Elrond turned to leave only to spot two elves standing in the doorway. Elladan and Elrohir smiled at their father. "We see we are not the only ones to check up on him."

Elrond did not even try to hide the fact. "I would face off all the evils of Middle Earth for him. He is the hope of men, but he is foremost my son. One day he will learn of his heritage, but for now he will be only Estel."

"We feel the same way ada." both boy agreed. Closing the door the House of Elrond laid down for the night, all was quiet, and all were safe.

The next morning Estel came bounding down the stairs and almost ran straight into his father. "Estel, what have we spoke of running in the halls?"

Estel smiled his most innocent smile, and grabbed his father's hand. "Come on ada, can't we race to breakfast?" Much to his surprise his father lifted him high above his head and took off running down the last couple of steps and down the hall. As they came around the corner Elrond had to come to a skidding halt as he was about to knock down his trusted advisor. A red faced Elrond looked at Erestor and smiled. "You are the one who said lighten up old friend. I was merely taking your advice." When Erestor's eyebrows quirked up, Elrond looked at Estel in his arms. "It was very bad of us to run in the halls, and we shall not do it again."

Estel giggled, but then sucked in his cheeks and tried to look stern. "Yes, ada I will not let you run through the house again, lest Erestor punishes you." Elrond took this chance while Erestor stood with his mouth hanging open to walk in the dining hall and set Estel down in his seat. Glorfindel and the twins were already seated, and each looked up at their father who was usually quite punctual.

"Estel and I had a leisurely walk to breakfast. We were discussing rules, and how they apply to each situation." Hoping his advisor would not reveal their almost run in, and that his sons would avoid any conversation about rules, Elrond sat down and served himself. True to nature neither happened and they all enjoyed their breakfast.

As the meal was winding to a close Estel jumped down from his chair and bid his father farewell. "I have to go to lessons with Glorfy now Ada, but can I watch Dan and Ro practice archery later?"

Elrond grabbed his son up in a hug. "Yes, Estel go and have a good lesson with Glorfindel. The twins will wait for you to arrive before leaving for the practice field." Estel jumped from his father's lap and ran after Glorfindel. Elrond laughed and then turned to his twin sons looking serious. "Are you quite sure that your grandmother's gift will arrive before winter solistice?"

"Aye, Ada she said when we last departed that it would be here long before then. Why do you worry Ada that is still many fortnights to come?"

"Estel has been asking about weapons lately. I fear if we do not start to teach him with the bow, he will let his curiosity get the better of him soon."

"He knows now not to touch an elven sword father, he will not disobey you."

"I do not believe Estel will either, but a child's mind is a funny thing. Do you not recall the berry incident. Elrohir?"

Elrohir's face blushed. He did indeed remember. "I was told not to eat the green berries of the tree, so I instead ate the yellow ones and ended up sick, and bedridden for a week." The twins knew their father's concern was because of it being the week of Arathorn and Gilrean's death. They would be extra watchful of Estel this week for his sake.

Elrond shook the feelings of remorse from himself and started to push the twins from the room. "Go now, no need to hover over a father who is trapped in past thoughts. I will be fine, and you both must hurry along with yourselves if you wish to meet your brother this afternoon."

In a room down the hall Estel sighed for the fourth time. Glorfindel noticed the child's boredom and went over to see if he could help. "Do you find your mind wandering today little one?"

Estel shook his head yes. "Perhaps we can move on then to history. How about we start with the Last Alliance of men and elves." Instantly Estel's face perked up. He loved history class and learning about the elves and thier journey to Arda. Sitting up straight in his chair Estel listened intently as Glorfindel told him of the fall of Gondolin, and of the men of Numenor.

"Why did they try to take immortality for their own? Didn't the Valar wish to give it to them?" Estel questioned.

Glorfindel choose his next words wisely. "Men are not elves Estel. They were born and then destined to go to the Halls of Mandos. Immortality is a gift bestowed only on the first born." This seemed to bring a darkness onto the normally bright face. Estel grew quiet and listened as Glorfindel continued. He learned of Isildur and how he did not destroy the ring.

"Where did the line of kings go? Did they all die and go to the Halls of Mandos?

Glorfindel looked deep at Estel, beneath the child was a remnant of that broken line, and yet he could reveal nothing to the child. He thought of something to tell the child to get him off the topic, and then it came to him. "The shards of the very sword are kept here in Imladris that cut the ring off Sauron's hand. Elendil's sword Narsil. It has been kept here for many generations of men."

Estel's face lit up. "Do you mean the sword that is in the hall, by the statue. That once belonged to the great man Elendil?"

"Aye, that it did. Now how about we stop lessons for the day so you can join your brothers." Glorfindel said trying to get away from the topic. That did the trick and Estel had bounded out of the room before he could get to the door. As he gathered up the books Estel had left a tangle of curls stuck his head back in, "Thank you for the lesson Glorfy." Estel said and then he was gone again.

In minutes Estel was seen running down the hall and out the front door. As expected his brothers stood waiting for him in the garden. Once he spotted them all three took off for the archery field. Elladan had challenged Elrohir to a contest and Estel was to be the judge. He could retrieve the arrows and tell who had came the closest to the center. Ten arrows later it was determined that Elrohir had just beat out his brother, and now Elladan was pouting.

"Do not worry Dan, you beat Ro last week." This seemed to brighten up Elladan's mood, and soon he was staring at Estel. "Gwador nin, come over here I wish to show you the proper way to hold a bow."

Estel stood carefully and waited as Elladan placed the bow in his hands and showed him how to pull back the string. Estel could not pull it back very far, but he at least got to touch the elven bow. This only made his heart yearn more for his own weapon. What Estel really wanted though was the pretty elven sword hanging from Elladan's side. He longed to touch it and make it sing as he whirled it around his head like Dan and Ro.

When Elladan saw the child staring at his sword, he quickly gathered up their things. "I think we should be getting back before Ada wonders where we are." Elladan did not miss the look of disappointment that crossed his brother's face, he only hoped he would forget about swords for a while.

Dinner was uneventful and soon Estel was asking to be excused. He had a long day and was tired. Without another word he bid his ada and brothers good-night and was on his way up to bed. He got undressed and into his nightshirt all by himself, and was almost asleep when Elrond came in to tuck him in.

"Estel, Do you feel well? Elrond asked already feeling Estel's forehead for fever, It was very unlike his son to go to bed without an arguement. His thoughts swiftly moved again to Arathorn and the awful visions of him cold and dead haunted his mind for a second. He was shaken from it when he heard the light breathing of Estel who had fallen asleep, while he spoke. Again feeling his head and seeing it was cool, Elrond left the room content with the thought his son was safe still.

That night Estel dreamt of the fall of men and of the many other things Glorfindel had told him. He also dreamt of himself becoming a great swordsman and leading a large group of men into battle. When he awoke hours later to see the sun barely peeking over the tops of the trees, he jumped from his bed. Elladan was wrong there was a sword small enough for him. The sword in the hallway, the sword of Elendil. He would not be disobeying his ada, for it was not an elven sword, but one used by a great adan like himself. He would practice with it and show his father how he could handle a sword of his own.

When he arrived in the kitchen he saw he was the first one there, not even his ada had woken up yet, and a small smile came over him. He sat patiently in his chair for the others to arrive, but a fit of laughter erupted when the cook came out bearing the morning tea and dropped it in surprise at finding the small boy there. Quickly the cook cleaned up the spill and as she was on her way back in with a fresh pot Lord Elrond walked in.

"Estel, You are up at this hour? You do not have studies today, is there something you had planned?"

Estel thought he should not completely lie to his father, and fidgeted in his seat. "I was planning on playing in the archery field ada. There are no classes today, so I would not be in the way. Can I ?"

Elrond sipped his tea, and when he placed his cup back down he answered. "You may go but only for a couple of hours. I also wish for you to let me know before you leave. I will send the twins out to find you an hour later or so to keep an eye on you."

Estel sank down in his seat, his brothers always had to come with him. Maybe he could get the sword and learn a few new moves by the time they got there. He would have to hurry, but maybe he could do it in time. Gobbling down his food he ran past the twins as they entered the dining hall. With a quick good morning Estel was off down the hall, and to the statue on the second floor. Once he got there he was mesmerized by the beauty of the painting on the wall, and almost forgot his task. Standing on his tiptoes Estel could barely reach the sword hilt. When he picked it up he noticed it was jagged. "I better be careful or ada will banish me to my room for a week." he thought.

He had been taught not to run with sharp objects, but his excitement outweighed any rational thought, and down the hall swift as his feet could carry him went Estel. He did not stop running all the way to the archery field. He knew his brothers would be there soon and he needed time to practice. Holding the sword with both hands like his brothers did Estel swung it around his head. He giggled with glee, he had found a sword, a adan sword, and it was just the right size for him. Minutes passed and he finally got the hang of twirling the sword around the way Elladan twirled his, or so he thought. When he saw the dog coming towards him he brandished his sword, pretending it was a giant orc, and waited for the attack.

The dog happy to see his friend Estel bounded across the archery field, and straight up to the small adan child. As his usual he jumped on him, and knocked Estel to the ground, but Estel did not jump up as he usually did and rub his neck. No, Estel laid still on the green grass, the sword protruding from his side. Whining the dog rolled the child over and over trying to waken him for a game of fetch, but the more he moved it, the more the red liquid spilled onto the ground. Deciding there would be no game today the dog walked away to find another playmate.

Lord Elrond walked through his garden, and had shoed away any who had come towards him bearing papers to sign or questions to ask. He wished to have a day to relax, a day away from the legalities of being an elven lord. "I shall join my sons, and watch them at play." he thought, and started walking toward the archery field. He knew the twins would not arrive for a few more minutes and what a surprise it would be when they found him there. As he came over the small hill, he saw Estel laying on the ground, his instincts kicked in and without another thought he ran to the child, as his elven sight picked up the grasses tinge of red.

When he got to Estel he dropped to his knees beside him. The first thing his eyes fell upon was the sword laying underneath his son. Had he not told him to never touch an elven sword, had he not told him the dangers of such a thing?" Wiping away the tears he had not noticed rolling down his face, he rolled Estel over, fearful of what he would find.

Elladan and Elrohir had thought they would practice for a few minutes before Estel arrived. As they crested the hill they heard an earth shattering howl of pain. Having only heard that sound one other time, and it being when they had brought their mother's broken body back, the twins dropped their bows and took off running. What they saw was their father leaning over something on the ground and when they got to him they realized it was Estel. He was bleeding, unmoving, his skin taking on a deathly pale color.

"Ada, what happened? Is .... is he gone?" Elrohir asked his voice cracking, his chin trembling.

Elrond did not answer he gathered his son's bleeding body in his arms and started walking back up the hill. Elladan turned to follow him, but leaned down and picked up the sword. Whne his eyes made contact with it, he sucked in his breath. Estel had taken Narsil.

When they got to the house they found Glorfindel and Erestor coming out the door, Both stopped where they were when they saw Elrond carrying what looked like a dead Estel in his arms past them. Glorfindel was about to ask what had happened when a distraught Elladan shoved the shard of Narsil in his hand covered in blood. It dawned on the balrog slayer, that Estel had taken the sword, and was now fighting for his life. Taking the sword he followed the group up to the halls of healing.

No one moved towards the bed, as Lord Elrond laid his bleeding son down on the crisp linen sheets. Soon they were marred crimson with his blood, and that is when the gasp came from the twins. The gaping wound in their little brothers side seemed to them enormous.

"Ada, will he live?" Elrohir asked, the tears streaming down his face.

His father did not reply, he was afraid to speak the words, afraid if he did that fate would turn a cruel hand towards him and take his son. He went about trying to stop the flow of blood, but soon realized it was useless, and that it needed to be stitched up. Taking a needle and thread, he began the grueling task of sewing up the tender flesh around the wound. The minutes crept by as he sewed, each watching the child who should be howling in pain, lay limp, not even uttering a sound.

When the last stitch was in place, Elrond picked up his son and cradled him in his lap by the fire. Quickly the sheets on the bed were changed, but the blood loss had been massive. The new sheets on the bed could not erase the image in their minds. The image of Estel's small body covered in blood, it pooling onto the small bed.

Glorfindel had stood motionless in the doorway the entire time, and only after Estel was in his father's arms again, did he remember what he held. The shards of Narsil lay in his hands.

"Why would he take the sword father?"

"I do not know the answer to that Elladan. He was told not to touch any sword, and now."Elrond could not even bring himself to think of what cold happen, he just sat there holding Estel willing him to open his eyes and speak to him. "Glorfindel, my friend please take it from my sight. I cannot bear to see it right now. I lost a friend long ago bearing that sword, and now if Estel dies." Elrond's words hitched in his throat, bringing him to choking sobs.

Glorfindel walked quickly from the room, and down the hall. He could not place the sword back with the other shards, he walked past the statue and put them in Elrond's study, so he could hurry back and be with Estel. As he neared the door he heard the conversation between Elrond and his sons.

"Ada, you told him not to touch any sword in all of Imladris. He simply let curiosity get the better of him. It is not something any of us could have predicted, do not blame yourself."

"That is just it my sons. I told him to touch no elven sword in all of Imaldris. He did not disobey me, for he took the sword of a human, not an elf. How he came to even know about such a thing I do not know."

Glorfindel felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. Dredging up all the courge he had, he walked through the door of the room. He said nothing till he stood beside the elven lord. "This is all my fault my lord. I am the cause of Estel's harm, and I shall never forgive myself, all the days I have to live."

"Mellon nin, of what do you speak? Estel's injury is not your fault, it was an accident that he came upon the sword."

"Nay, my lord. Today I told Estel the story of Elendil and Isildur, and of how the blade was broken. He knew the sword was made for a human, and not an elf, because I told him. I will be leaving before the night is over. All I can say is that I am truly sorry." Glorfindel waited for a reply, for them to scream, rant, or try to throttle him, but none came. When he looked at the others the sight was one of horror, quickly replaced with a sadness. Hanging his head he turned to leave the room, but his arm was grabbed. When he turned his face around his eyes met those of his most trusted friend.

Elrond, could not bring himself to speak just yet but he wrapped his arms around the Gondolin elf. When he again found the ability to speak, he found a crestfallen face before him. "My friend, you would not harm anyone I hold dear, in my heart I know this and so does Estel. Do not blame yourself. Come sit with me, and we will wait for him to waken."

When Glorfindel sat down on the opposite side of the bed and peered down at the ashen faced child. He tried to hold the same hope the others around him had. Even Erestor was looking as if Estel would jump up at any moment and run racing from the room, but Glorfindel did not hold the same hope.

Hours the elves sat in the room, no one moving, no one daring to leave lest Estel should waken. Night had turned to morning and then to night again, and yet they all remained in the room. Each day someone brought them food and left, each night they returned for the untouched trays of food. None in the room had slept, or eaten. After watching the sun rise for the second day Elrond turned to the twins, they had red rimmed eyes, their hair dishevled and unbrushed. "Elladan, you and Elrohir go and get something to eat and have a fresh bath."

Elladan who had been listless now stood up rather fast. "Ada, we cannot leave Estel!"

Elrond sighed, "Elladan, I do not think you will last much longer if you do not get some fresh air. Go now, and return swiftly. I will send for you should he waken."

Not really liking their father's request the twins got up to leave, but each placed a kiss on their brother's brow. They felt the heat, and wondered why their father had failed to mention Estel had a fever. Judging the twins reluctance to leave Glorfindel pulled each from the bed and ushered them out of the room. He knew Elrond needed time alone with Estel.

Once everyone else was out of the room Elrond went to the bed and gathered Estel up in his arms. Placing the small child in his lap, he cradled the hot and sweat soaked head to his chest. "Estel, Please return to me my son. You have a lifetime of things to do, and I do not know what I will do without you. The light came back into this house the day you came, and without you it will fall into the shadow of despair." Elrond felt the hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes again. His healer abilities could not break the fever, now it was in the hands of someone greater than he. Elrond was growing furious. With a bellow he cried out. "Why me, you took my wife to the Undying Lands, and then took the friends I held dear, do not take my son, have mercy on me."

Glorfindel had caught the last words of his dearest friend once again. Walking over to him at the bed, he placed a hand on his shoulder, but Elrond did not look up. "That sword took Isildur and now it is trying to take my son. It is an evil thing much like the tainted ring. I will destroy it, so help me I will. I cannot lose my son."

Glorfindel was shocked. He had never seen Elrond react so to anything. "Elrond, why do you weep so? This is not the first time you have faced death. Why is this more than you can bear?"

Lord Elrond looked up at Glorfindel. The elf had fought in a war, held a ring of power, and yet the elf looking at him looked like someone who had lost their way, someone on the brink of breaking apart. "Your words are true my friend. Many I have held close have gone from this earth. Celebrian, has left me and sailed away, but yet I will see her again. Elros, choose a mortal life and was taken from me, but I cannot lose another to the evils of this world. Was it not enough when Elendil and Gil Galad fell, and Isildur was drawn in by the evil. I think the sword is cursed. We should toss it away before it brings heartache to another."

"Elrond, you do not mean that. The sword is Estel's heritage even if he knows it not. We may not know it now, but someday it might serve to help aid the world of men. Would you so willingly throw it away?"

Elrond sat in the stillness of the room. He dared not speak, for he knew his words betrayed him. He did not truly think the sword evil, but all his thoughts were of seeing Estel impaled upon it. Gathering what courage he could he stared into the eyes of Glorfindel. "It is no more the fault of the sword, than it is your fault for telling Estel of it. You have spoken true wisdom, and yet I do not think you believe your own words."

Glorfindel did not answer. He still blamed himself, and Estel had not woken after many days. The longer he was in this sleep state the more chance he had of staying there forever. He wondered if the child suffered, if he was in pain. As he reached to brush a stray hair from his brow Estel stirred. Had he seen it, was it just his own thughts wishing it to be true. He turned to speak to Elrond who stood by the fire, staring into the flames. Thinking he had just imagined it Glorfindel went to leave the room again. His thoughts plagued him, the memory of the sleeping child was too much for him. He could not face Elrond ever again if he di dnot waken.

At the same moment Glorfindel closed the door to his room, Estel stirred again on the bed. He was hot and his whole body hurt. He wanted his Ada, but the white sands in the dream looked so wonderful. Deciding he would call for his father soon, he ran towards the lady witing on the shores. She had beautiful dark hair, that hung in curls down her back. She wore a silver dress that shimmered in the light, and when she held her arms out to him Estel ran to them without question.

"I am Estel, who are you, and where am I?"

"I have known of you for quite some time Estel. Many have told me of you. This is but a dream, and one you must waken from soon." The lady spoke to Estel for a few more minutes, and then sent the child back toward the the sea. As he stepped into the water he felt a cold cloth upon his head and called out. "Ada, where are you?"

Elrond whirled his head around. Did Estel just speak?" he thought. He was rewarded when Estel opened his eyes and held his arms up to be held. "Ada, make it better." he whimpered, and was rewarded when his father gathered him up in a huge hug. Forgetting about the wound Elrond held onto his son. He feared if he let him go, he would vanish from his eyes. The thundering footsteps of the twins were heard long before they burst through the door.

"Ada, Did we hear Estel?" Elrohir spoke.

Elrond did not have to answer, the smile on his face was answer enough. Making it to the bed in two steps the twins each tried to smother their brother in kisses and hugs. "Estel, you have given us a fright." Elladan said while trying to move even closer to the child.

Estel peered at his brother and then his father. "Ada, why are your eyes all red? What is wrong with you, and why does my stomach hurt?"

"Estel, do you not remember what happened?" Elrond said looking at Estel.

"I do not know Ada. Why does my stomach hurt, and why am I in bed, and Elladan is kissing me on my head again, and why does Ro look like he is going to cry, and why Ada are you crying?"

Too many questions flying from the child. "Estel, you were injured, do you not recall how?" Elrond watched as Estel's face screwed up in thought, but he could not think of the answer. "It is no matter, you are here with us now, and we shall keep the thing that harmed you away for the time being."

Many minutes later Elrond shushed Estel and his questions and told him to get some sleep.

He had to chuckle when both Elladan and Elrohir climbed into the bed with Estel, and both tried to pull him close. They would not be seperated from their brother.

Hours later Glorfindel came back to the room to find everyoe in it asleep. When the floor creaked underneath him, he was shocked to see Estel open his eyes. The next thing that happened was instantaneous, no thought behind it, when Glorfindel jumped right into the bed, knocking Elrohir to the floor. "Estel!, you are awake!" he cried.

Elrohir, got up off the floor, rubbing his head and looking at what had knocked him from the bed. "Glorfindel, what in Arda's name has come over you?"

Glorfindel did not answer him, he was looking over Estel from head to toe. Elrond came to the bed and pulled the now terrified Estel away as Glorfindel was counting his fingers and toes. "He is going to be fine, my old friend."

There was no words for the relief those few words held. The Gondolin elf who had slayed a balrog, died and been reborn again sat down on the bed and sobbed as if he were a child. Nothing in all of both Arda or the Halls of Mandos had ever scared him more than the death of Estel would have. He made a solemn vow at that very moment to protect him always. He had a very hard task ahead of him, fo rhe knew of Estel's innate ability to drive them to the brink of insanity, but he was willing to do anything for the child.

Glorfindel now wondered which of the twins he could throw out of the bed so he would have more room, and the answer came to him as Elladan rolled over and found himself on the floor.

Elladan jumped up to grumble about the harshness of being woken, but the sight of Glorfindel rocking Estel to sleep while he counted his fingers again stilled his argument. All was right with the world again, and now Elladan scooted over Glorfindel's legs and grabbed Estel's feet, having to have some part of his brother to fall asleep.

Elrond watched from the chair by the fire. His world only a day ago had been crumbling, and now his biggest dilemma was to swan dive into the middle of the fray on the bed, or to pull Elrohir off the bed by his feet, so he could be closer to Estel. The house of Elrond was quiet and full of peace again, right up until the sound of an elf hitting the floor echoed across it glorious halls. Elrond, smiled and snuggled closer to Estel, as he held a hand over the side of the bed to help up Elrohir. It was a small bed, but in it was enough love to conquer all the evils of the world.

THE END 


End file.
